


faces

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ging comes back to whale island</p>
            </blockquote>





	faces

Whale Island hasn't changed much.

Ging got off the ferry and strolled past the cobblestone sidewalks and brightly colored buildings, keeping his head bowed low. He needed to make his way through the forest and to his childhood home fast; Not only was his son waiting there, but he just wasn't in the mood to be recognized by anyone.

He didn't want to come back. He was a new man, different from the boy who left the island to take the exams all those  years ago. If it was up to him, he would be looking over some other business. But he couldn't deny his son's request. As loud as he turned out to be, the charming kid somehow convinced him to return.

He still remembered the path to the house, surprisingly enough. His photographic memory led him path by path and tree by tree. The turned heads and whispers of his name eventually ceased as he made his way, and he managed to raise his head and walk the path with coherent sight. 

It was all the same to him. Every tree, shrub, stump, branch, and speck of dirt. He knew where the river ran and where the foxbears resided. 

Absolutely nothing changed about the home of his childhood either.

As the veteran hunter exited the light at the end of the winding forest path, the same abode he lived in for his first twelve years remained in the exact state he remembered it. The wood panelling was a little worn, and weeds and flowers blew in the wind beside the base. The fireplace wasn't emitting smoke, but the lights on the first floor were on. 

Ging forced himself to the door and knocked a couple of times.

As he expected, Gon opened the door.

"Ging!"

The boy practically threw himself at his father, arms wrapped around his neck. Ging held himself down with one leg pushed back and hugged his son in turn.

"Hey, no need to get so excited. I mean, you knew I was coming."

Gon snaked his way out of Ging's arms and landed on the floor with a thump.

"I know, but you came all the way back to Whale Island. It's your home, after all. Mito's finally gonna see you, right? You should be happy to be back, I think..."

Mito. Right.

She seemed so upset to see him leave the island when he did. From then to the time he returned to the island with his newborn son, she was filled with a harsh worry, some hateful care for Ging. The mere mention of his name probably brought tears to her eyes.

He'd deal with her later.

"Say, where is Mito?"

"Mito and grandma went to the market. They should be back soon."

"I guess I'll invite myself in, then."

The interior of the house, too, hadn't changed since the last time Ging had been on the island. As Gon led him upstairs, probably to his own room, the homey feeling of the cottage seemed disgustingly warm and nice to the man. 

The two entered a room placed where Ging's own had been, the furniture and sheets slightly altered. A boy with a catlike appearance sat upon the bed and put his magazine down as he heard footsteps. His eyes widened along with his raised eyebrows.

"...Ging..." 

"Yeah, it's him!"

Gon ran beside the boy and held his arms out in his direction like a presenter in a game show.

"Ging, this is my Killua. The one I told you about. He's my best friend in the world!"

Killua covered his face with a hand as a pink flush started to form.

"Geez...you didn't have to introduce me like that..."

"C'mon, Killua. It's just Ging. He knows who you are."

"Yeah, but, I mean...he'd probably know I'm your best friend if you've told him about me!"

"What's wrong with being my best friend?"

"Nothing! You're a great friend! The greatest friend!"

"Then what did I do?"

"Nothing...just...sorry."

The catlike boy turned back to Ging.

"Nice to meet you. Gon's been looking for you for a while. I'm just glad you've found each other."

Ging didn't know how to reply. It was too much for him to take in at a time.

So he started laughing.

The boys tilted their heads in confusion, with Gon being the first to reply to the outburst.

"Ging...why are you laughing?"

He wiped the tears from his eyes and cleared his raspy throat before responding. 

"You just seem like good friends, is all. I'm just happy...It's been a while since I've been to the island after all."

Ging sat himself below the twin bed in the corner of the room and looked up and around. He quickly equated every first feature his eye caught with his memories of his own room.

Gon and Killua quickly sat in front of him, forming a circle.

"Ging...my room...it was your room, wasn't it? Is that why you seem so comfortable here?"

"Sure."

He decided it would be best not to let anything else leak out.

"Do you have any...well...do you have any stories about m-about your room? Or of the house?"

"Gon and I've spent enough time in Whale Island for stories as well."

"Yeah! We can compare notes, I guess."

Ging hasn't spoken of Whale Island in a long time. He still couldn't believe he was back. From the ever-changing world of the hunter and of his career, the real archeological spectacle seemed to be his home island. The old and the knew - his old surroundings and the generation after his own - seemed to intermingle as if it was something fresh and new.

The same surroundings he spent his earliest years in were those that his own son spent most of his years in. His family and other he knew of were here. Ging hailed from Whale Island, and he knew the place all too well to deny it.

A couple of stories wouldn't hurt. The boy was too eager.

"...What do you wanna know about?"

 


End file.
